


Sex On The Beach | Summer 2018 Lancelot Saber x FM (2X Pen+Caught by Gawain Request )

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: 100 Days 100 Ways #100daysofoneshotschallenge [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: 100daysofoneshotschallenge, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - No Holy Grail War (Fate), Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Beach Sex, Beach Volleyball, Beaches, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Frustration, Holy Grail, Knights - Freeform, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Past Relationship(s), Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Sex, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Relationships: Lancelot of the Lake | Saber & Reader, Lancelot of the Lake | Saber/Reader, Lancelot of the Lake | Saber/You
Series: 100 Days 100 Ways #100daysofoneshotschallenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775557
Kudos: 10





	Sex On The Beach | Summer 2018 Lancelot Saber x FM (2X Pen+Caught by Gawain Request )

I was both looking forward to summer and dreading it. Last summer I was blessed and cursed when I summoned Lancelot as my servant during the last days of Spring. Blessed because it allowed us to become closer faster, I mean who doesn't end up in an intimate situation when you add a hot guy to repeated cold days with a female who gets cold easily, cursed because when summer finally came I was no where near equipped to see all of his majesty without clothes on; no not completely naked but those swim trunks weren't hiding anything from my imagination.

Needless to say, with another winter on the way he and I were more than ready to take advantage of warming each other up during cold days as winter came back around. Though some said we took it too slow, it really was excruciatingly hard to convince Lance to be anything but a gentleman. Problem is once I did it was like breaking open Pandora's box.

Quite sad really, Lance had spent all his life with and after Gwen devastatingly emotionally and sexually constipated. It was so bad he had establish the slightly twisted kink of grief masturbation; you know when you masturbate to your own misery and hate yourself while you are doing it but also get off on it? Every time he jerked off he thought of Gwen and got hard but soon his mind would wander and force him to replay the last time they were together before they were found out and he had to face the greatest defeat of his life. By the time he came he would be ugly crying and covered in his own cum; the only reason I know is I found him like that on accident after a party and I wasn't drunk enough to forget it.

That happened about a month and half in. It then took about three months before he would hold my hand in public, another month and a half before he would chastely kiss me in public and another two months before he would flirt with me in public. By then I was done. He was hot as fuck and I was a needy horny bitch.

Accepting that he was stuck with me and couldn't escape even if he wanted to, I took him to a theatre and used a Command Seal to pin him to the seat of the far back of theatre. I then spent the entire length of the movie blowing him. He tried to resist the urge to be intimate after that, but his efforts only lasted two weeks. Part of that was because I kept teasing him but leaving him hanging. I would whisper in his ear and run my hands down his chest then walk away. I would keep my face at waist height when I volunteered to tie his shoes making sure my lips were as close as they could be without touching anything. I also ate seductively at the table making sure to elaborately suck on anything I could. Needless to say he broke quickly where for the next several months until summer he would accost me any chance he got.

Unfortunately it also meant I hadn't anticipated the roles reversing or him acting on new kinks. I just figured he would follow me around in a sexual Master Servant roleplay that never ended.

To read the rest of this you will need to do some link hopping. Please visit https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ladyrhey where you can access the page it is now located on.

  



End file.
